Damsel In Distress
by AXOXAlucard
Summary: A princess needs rescuing and who's going to save her you ask? Why, Sebastian of course! Oh, wait, that's not a princess, that's just Grell. Oh well. Hope you enjoy! Also, I do not own Kuorshitsuji.


**Damsel In Distress**

It had been a long day and Sebastian was tucking his young master into bed.

"Goodnight, Bocchan."

He chuckled when he realized Ciel was already fast asleep. Blowing out the candles, he set them down and walked out of the room, silently shutting the door.

He had at least 3 hours to himself now, since the other 2 hours are meant for chores and making Ciel's breakfast. But the chores and the breakfast don't take very long for him to do, since he is a demon. And demons don't need to sleep or eat either. It's just those servants that get in his way all the time.

"Hehe~"

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and turned his head. He could've sworn he heard someone giggle behind him. When he saw that no one was there he began to walk down the hall again, to his own room.

He opened his door and found that the window was wide open and the curtains were flowing loosely at the sides. The dark butler narrowed his eyes and looked around the room as he made his way over to close it. Something just wasn't right. He would never leave a window open in a room that is not being used at the moment.

Just then a voice from behind startled him out of his thoughts.

"Mm~ just me and my Sebby-chan alone in a room! How romantic!"

Sebastian didn't need to turn around to see who it was. Sighing, he did anyway and addressed the red shinigami firmly. "What are you doing here, Grell?"

Instead of replying, Grell smirked and blew a kiss at the butler, who was clearly not enjoying the presence of the invader.

"I heard you like cats, Sebas-chan…" Grell remarked, "I'm better than any cat~" The red head winked and stepped closer.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "As much as I _**love**_ you stalking me around everywhere, Grell, I request that you stop. Also, the young master is asleep and I absolutely can not have you waking him up. So in conclusion, you will leave. **Now**."

Silence bathed the room for a few moments.

"Oh, and no. Cats are way better." Sebastian finished, watching the expression on the shinigami's face change from a smirk to a frown.

"Hmph. Alright, alright. I'll be quiet. But I did come here for a reason."

The butler raised an eyebrow and looked at Grell. "And that is?"

The death god reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Death List, skimming through it.

"Ahh~ right here. It says Ciel Phantomhive is the next soul I'm going to reap."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he gazed at Grell, unbelievingly. "What? When?"

"2:24 in the afternoon tomorrow."

Sebastian growled a little in frustration. "Then why are you here now? And how is he going to die?"

The shinigami pouted at him. "Uhh….it just says he'll be poisoned. And I'm here early to see you, Sebas-chan!" Grell leaped in order to glomp (Mega hug) his love interest, only to be completely avoided and hit his head on the wall.

"Hmm…poisoned you say? That may connect to the many deaths that have been happening recently in London. All died by being mysteriously poisoned with bite marks on their necks."

The shinigami rose to his feet, rubbing his head. "That means you have to find out and stop who's been poisoning those people or else that brat will die."

Sebastian smiled simply. "It's not really that hard. I just have to stop Ciel from meeting with anyone suspicious."

Grell nodded in agreement. "But what are we gonna do now? We still have hours until Ciel wakes up….." The red head inched closer to Sebastian, grinning suggestively at him.

The butler sighed heavily and grabbed Grell's long hair, dragging him over to the still-opened window. "What _you're_ going to be doing, Grell, is leaving now. I will see to it that my young master will not die tomorrow, so you can just forget it and tell that boss of yours where to stick that scythe of his. Hm?"

Sebastian ignored all of the "ows" that the death god chanted and threw the red head out the window, closing it soon after.

Grell landed on his head with his feet in the air.

"OOF!"

Eventually, he managed to stand up. For once, he was lucky to be a shinigami, since that fall would've killed any human.

"Ahhh~…" He stretched out and snapped his head back in place, "time to go look for something to do…"

Grell spent 20 minutes walking the streets of London, trying to pass the time. There was no shops open due to the fact that it was almost midnight, which made him even more bored than usual. He remembered the last time he shopped at a clothing store for dresses but didn't buy any. It wasn't because he didn't look good in them; he believed he looked good in anything as long as it was red, it was just that many people were giving him weird faces. He didn't want anyone getting jealous of his natural good looks, so he left. Which was awfully kind of me, he thought to himself.

Just then, a man walked past him, bumping into his shoulder as he went. Grell turned to shout at him.

"Hey! Is that anyway to treat a lady~?"

It was that moment that the shinigami realized he was all alone except for that strange man who ran into him.

The man stopped in his tracks and turned his head a little to look at Grell.

Suddenly, in a flash, the man lunged for him, sharp fangs sprouting out of his gums towards the red head's neck.

The death god quickly jumped to the side, leading the charging man right into a stone wall. "What the-?…."

Grell looked fairly calm but inside he was panicking. Of course, he's been deliberately attacked like this before, especially when the person who is attacking him is not human, but this guy seemed a little more threatening than Sebastian.

The strange man got up and ran at Grell again, this time hoping to punch him. Instead of striking flesh, however, the fanged man's fist hit something metal. The impact was so forceful, Grell thought he heard knuckles cracking and bones breaking.

In apparent agony, the man stepped back, clutching his wounded hand and yelling curse words at the air.

Smirking proudly and easing slightly in his defensive state, the red shinigami caressed his chainsaw as if it were a baby. If Grell hadn't summoned his chainsaw to protect him at the last minute, he would have been pummeled.

Grell decided to make his move now, darting forward at the man with his chainsaw on and ready. This time he had confidence in himself, since the man seemed to hurt easy.

He swiped his chainsaw at him, only to be blocked by a long dagger, which created sparks between them.

The stranger seemed very powerful, since he held his ground and was pushing Grell backwards slightly. "What are you!" The man yelled in frustration, trying desperately to find an opening to strike the shinigami.

Grell kept his smirk on and back flipped onto a ledge of a building, breaking the connection between their weapons.

"_I_ should be asking _you_ that question, hm?~"

The stranger gave off a feral growl and started climbing up the building after him.

Grell decided that the man wasn't worth fighting; the man seemed a little too strong and resilient, and started to flee. "It's been fun, mister, but I gotta go now. Bye bye~." The red head waved and jumped from building to building. He didn't think the guy would follow him for long.

"Time to wake up, Bocchan." Sebastian stated, opening the blinds to let sunshine flood into the bedroom.

"Tch." Ciel turned away and moved the covers up to hide his face.

"Come on, young master, we have a lot of shopping to do today."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's stubborn behavior and pulled the covers off the tired boy. "I've let you sleep for an extra hour, Bocchan. It's time to get up."

The Earl sighed and sat up, dangling his legs over the side of the bed. "Fine."

Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's nightshirt in silence, occasionally looking up to see a drowsy, apathetic face staring over at the wall. It was always this awkward in the morning; mostly on Ciel's part, since barely any conversation takes place. The young boy never had anything to talk about anyway, and he was always in a bad mood when he got up, which makes it hard for Sebastian to inform him on the schedule for the day.

Fully dressed and walking down the stairs to the main room, Ciel let out a small cough, making his butler jerk his head up to look at him. Even though it wasn't quite 2:00 yet, Sebastian was just a little edgy and paranoid.

The butler snapped out of his daze to find the Earl glaring at him. "What's wrong? It was just a cough."

Sebastian faked a smile; like he almost always did, and bowed with a hand on his chest. "My apologies, Bocchan. I am just overly concerned about your well being. As a butler to the Phantomhive-"

"Yeah yeah. Could you just hurry up? I want to get this shopping over with."

"Of course, my lord."

Sebastian slipped the coat onto Ciel's shoulders with ease and they both walked off to the town.

While Sebastian was collecting the items that they came for, Ciel glanced out the store window. Suddenly, he sees a red blur speed past the window outside, followed by a brown blur chasing it. He heard screaming and shouting coming from the people, and saw men and women running away from something.

"Huh?" Ciel ran out of the shop, curiously, to find Grell pushed up against a building wall by a man with a long, chocolate brown, trench coat on. The shinigami's chainsaw was out of reach on the ground.

Sebastian stepped out to stand next to his young master, shopping bags in his hands, observing the scene.

"Sebastian." Ciel sighed and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead in distaste. (facepalm) "Save Grell. That is an order."

The tall butler placed a gloved hand on his chest and bowed. "Yes, my lord." Then, he placed the bags safely on the ground next to Ciel and ran off to solve the problem.

The strange attacker didn't notice Sebastian coming right for him, and bit into the red head's neck, causing a gasp to spill out of the death god's mouth.

Finally, Sebastian pounced and kicked the man straight in the face, detaching the fangs from Grell's neck, making the assailant fly into a building.

The butler was expecting Grell to say something, but he didn't even hear a word. Sebastian turned his head to see Grell's eyes slowly closing and his body sinking to the ground.

The raven-haired demon narrowed his eyes and moved his attention back to the man who was getting up. "Hm. So you're the one who has been poisoning people."

The attacker didn't reply at all, but instead, turned on his heel and ran away.

Sebastian scowled and moved forward to follow after the man, but then stopped, remembering the order Ciel had given him. _Save Grell._

He walked to the red shinigami and crouched down, inspecting the bite marks. Grell was passed out and unmoving, making it easier for Sebastian to advance further and press his lips to his neck and start sucking the poison out. Every once and awhile, he would stop and spit out, then return back to the red head's neck to suck some more.

After a few minutes, Sebastian got up and wiped his mouth, then bent down and picked up the knocked out shinigami, flinging him over his shoulder.

Picking up the bags, the two left the scene, almost like nothing happened, and returned to the Phantomhive manor with Grell.

A few hours later, the red head began to stir and his eyes flipped open quickly, realizing that he was laying on a couch in a quiet room. His fingers found the deep bite marks on his neck and started to rub them. He felt sore all over because of the continuous fights that the fanged man kept engaging with him.

"I suggest you don't pick at the marks, Grell."

Grell couldn't help but jump a little at the sound of the voice. "Hm~?" He spotted Sebastian standing in the doorway and his eyes widened.

"You could irritate your skin and cause an infection." The butler finished, frowning at the red head.

Grell's eyes lit up in excitement and his hand reached out to the raven - haired demon. "Ohhh~ Sebas-chan! So my prince charming rescued me after all!"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance as he stepped forward to the death god, ignoring the stretched out hand. He examined the bite marks carefully, then started patching it up so that Grell wouldn't scratch at it.

The death god smiled at him, happily, showing his pointy teeth. "So tell me, Sebas-chan…did you whisk me away in your arms?"

"No. I'm afraid not, Grell. But you can keep telling yourself that I did."

Grell's smile faded and his expression turned curious. "Did you kill him?"

Sebastian made his way to a nearby bookshelf and started sorting some books. "No. He got away. But, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I have to thank you for saving my young master's life. If you hadn't encountered that man and started a fight with him, he would've poisoned Ciel. I'm grateful to you for that, but don't get any wrong ideas that I actually _like_ you, Grell."

The death god smirked proudly, his mind fading away to a romantic, exaggerated daydream. "Ohhh~ Let's stop playing this love game and confess our deepest secrets to each other!"

Sebastian grimaced and then rolled his eyes, turning away so that Grell wouldn't see his newly forming smile. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but if Grell died, it would surely be less boring around.

_**Haha, so there's chapter 1 for ya. Hope you enjoyed it. This took me very long, surprisingly, since I'm such a lazy person. It was kinda hard to get into Grell's character (since I'm personally not like him in anyway). Oh and don't worry, I will be making more and more chapters of this. Thanks for reading and please review! :)**_


End file.
